Brad Maddox
Maddox made his debut as a referee in August 2012. He officiated the No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal for the Divas Championship on the August 20, 2012 episode of Raw, which was won by Kaitlyn. He was the referee for Sheamus and John Cena vs CM Punk and Alberto Del Rio where he missed Punk's foot on the bottom rope to give Sheamus and Cena the win on the September 17 episode of Raw. This would result in an enraged Punk, demanding Maddox resign from the WWE, which the referee refused to do. However, at Hell in a Cell, Maddox helped Punk retain his title by hitting WWE Championship challenger Ryback with a low blow, turning Maddox heel and allowing Punk to roll up and pin Ryback quickly. Ryback would proceed to beat down Maddox and throw him from the ring to the floor. On the following episode of Raw, CM Punk denied any affiliation with Maddox and later in the episode, while being interviewed by Michael Cole, Maddox explained that he interfered in the Hell in a Cell match in order to get noticed (citing his long quest to wrestle for WWE and being told he wouldn't make it for various reasons), make a name for himself, and get a contract as a wrestler. Mr. McMahon then offered to give Maddox a $1 Million contract if he could defeat Ryback the following week on Raw in his WWE in-ring debut. He went on to lose the match and suffer a horrible post-match beating at the hands of Ryback before being thrown into the ambulance waiting near the ramp. Then on the December 3 edition of Raw, Maddox asked Vickie Guerrero to sign him to a contract, to make the show become "Great TV" but he ended up losing his surprise match to Randy Orton. Despite this, Maddox sporadically worked for Vickie as a referee. Taking his pleas to SmackDown Senior Adviser Teddy Long, Maddox was granted three opportunities. In the first, Maddox quickly lost to Brodus Clay. In the second, on the December 24th 2012 Monday Night Raw he again lost his shot at a contract being defeated by The Great Khali. In the third, on the December 29th edition of SmackDown, the final SmackDown of 2012, he was given another shot at a contract against Sheamus, but ultimately lost once again. On the January 28 episode of Raw, via camera footage taken by Maddox's cameraman, it was revealed that Maddox, as well as the Shield, had been working for Punk's manager Paul Heyman all along, although Punk did not appear in the footage and would claim Heyman had acted independently of him and without his knowledge. Heyman had also instructed the Shield to attack Maddox. The next week on Raw, Maddox revealed he turned in Carson's footage to Vince McMahon and proceeded to call out The Shield, telling them that "justice awaits you". The Shield answered his challenge by brutally attacking him until John Cena, Sheamus, and Ryback helped. On the February 18th episode of Raw, Maddox was named the "Assistant to the Managing Supervisor" by Vickie Guerrero. Later, Maddox wrestled Big E Langston for the NXT Championship, but failed to win the title. On July 8th, 2013, Maddox was named General Manager of Raw after Vickie Guerrero was fired due to a failed performance review. Maddox later appeared at the WWE pay-per-view 'Money in the Bank' and said how much former managing supervisor Vickie Guerrero did for Monday Night Raw. A chant was started 'Thank you Vickie' (which was sarcastic on Maddox's behalf). Maddox then continued to poke fun out of Vickie and showed a montage of Vickie's worst moments on the titantron. On the July 15th edition of Raw, Maddox announced that he was going to allow John Cena to pick his opponent for Summerslam. On the August 19 episode of Raw Maddox put Dolph Ziggler and Big Show in handicap matches against The Shield when they spoke about what Orton, the McMahons, and Triple H did to Daniel Bryan the night before at SummerSlam. Maddox proceeded to have friction with the Big Show, who refused to listen to Maddox's orders at WWE Battleground, which resulted in Stephanie McMahon firing Big Show the subsequent Raw. When Maddox interrupted Show, who was a guest on the following SmackDown, he was himself knocked out, suffering a concussion in the process. Maddox returned on the November 11th edition of Raw to assert his authority to Randy Orton, only to be interrupted by the Director of Operations Kane and Vickie Guerrero. The following week on RAW, despite his General Manager position, Maddox was forced to face Orton in a no disqualification match by Triple H, during which he was beaten to a pulp, forcing the referee to call the match as he had lost consciousness and was subsequently carried out on a stretcher. Subsequently, Maddox began to compete with Kane to gain the favor of the Authority over who ran Raw better. However, their competition soon began to become an alliance as Maddox began to aid Kane in his rivalry against CM Punk, who had begun to badmouth Kane as an employee of the Authority. On March 24, 2014 during the Raw pre-show on WWE Network, Maddox announced that he had entered himself into the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX. This marked Maddox's first WrestleMania match, but was eliminated from the Battle Royal early on in the bout by Cody Rhodes and The Great Khali. On the April 25th edition of Smackdown, Brad took over for Vickie Guerrero for the night. Later in the night, he was attacked by the Shield. On the May 19 episode of RAW, Maddox defied Triple H's orders of not allowing any members of the Shield at ringside by making the guest commentators Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The following week, Brad was relieved of his duties by The Authority by having Kane attack him at the start of the show, turning him face in the process. After being absent from WWE television for 6 months, Maddox returned to in-ring action at a non-televised live event on October 11, 2014 in Macon, Georgia, losing first to Zack Ryder, then to The Great Khali immediately after. Maddox returned to Raw on October 13, 2014 in an interview on the WWE App. In March of 2015, he started working live events. He then come back to Raw on 6 April, 2015, interrupting Kane. He was seen at Money in the Bank (2015) during the 10 bell ring for Dusty Rhodes. On the July 20 Raw, Maddox was seen with the rest of the roster trying to stop Brock Lesnar and The Undertaker from fighting. On August 1, 2015, at a live event in Hidalgo, Maddox teamed up with Adam Rose to form Beef Mode, a pair of fitness freaks, in a losing effort to Curtis Axel and Damien Sandow. However, later that month, Maddox, wearing new ring attire and sporting blond hair, would perform under the new name, Joshua Kingsley, in a dark match on August 11, 2015, losing to Zack Ryder. As Kingsley, he would again lose to Ryder in a dark match on August 25. Kingsley however reverted back to Brad Maddox when he lost to Mark Henry in a dark match before WWE Live at MSG on October 3, 2015. On the November 17, 2015 episode of Main Event, Maddox returned to television, now sporting blonde hair, and reformed his "Beef Mode" tag team with Adam Rose, where they lost to The Usos. On November 25, 2015, WWE announced that Maddox had been released from his contract. Category:RAW General Managers Category:Current Alumni